sandwiches_and_dhampirsfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Vanessa
Vanessa is a past character in the Resistance of the Dead series. She is the first ever existing witch in the world along with her twin sister, Mildred. She is also the maternal ancestor of Scarlet Roche. She was the most powerful and strongest witch to have ever live. History Born around the 10th century, Vanessa and Mildred were the daughters of a couple of wealthy landowners in Europe. The villagers have been aware of the constant vampire and werewolf attacks. Noticing that something is wrong within their area, Vanessa and Mildred gathered all the rare ingredients from the forest and made a ritual to get rid of the vampires and werewolves, as it was for them the only way to bring the village to peace. Both sisters suffered immense pain during the ritual. At the end of the ritual, Vanessa and Mildred discovered that they can control the nature, and started creating spells and incantations. Somehow the two sisters were able to lead the vampires and werewolves out of the village. Vanessa and Mildred were the first existing witches in the world. Their job was to balance the nature of their forest and to never let another creature within their village. However, Vanessa was getting all the attention from villagers leaving Mildred in envy. Since both of them were powerful, Mildred decided to immerse herself in Dark Arts by making a spell that would make her powerful than ever and making a great chaos in the village. The two sisters became enemies. Vanessa considered Mildred a traitor because she teamed up with the dark creatures. Since Vanessa couldn't handle the problem alone, she decided to teach every woman and man in the village about witchcraft, her becoming a white witch and the creator of the White Witch Coven. During the battle, Vanessa used an extremely poweful spell that killed Mildred immediately. Once the battle was over, Vanessa tried to get over her guilt by helping others and becoming their "mayor" (ruler). She got married to the local cobbler she was in love with and bore two children. As he time passed, Vanessa distanced herself from her family and subjects, feeling that someone could backstab her just like Mildred did, living with the regret of killing her own sister and entering more and more into a state of madness. One day, she fled the village and was never seen again. Personality Vanessa is a persistent and a loyal woman. She is very caring and loving to the villagers and with her fellow witches and wizards. Among the two sisters, Vanessa is the caring and happy one, her twin sister, Mildred has been compared to her and people would always prefer Vanessa. Vanessa's personality changed after Mildred betrayed her, and became more paranoid and distrustful, while still keeping most of her altruistic personality. Appearance Vanessa was tall but well built, with a fair complexion, strawberry blonde hair in a bun, and dark blue eyes (compared to Mildred's light blue eyes). Relationships Mildred Vanessa's twin sister and former ally and friend. While growing up, Vanessa and Mildred had a good sisterly bond and Vanessa would always be the one who defends Mildred from everything. Both of them were persistent and caring and were able to think about the creation of the balance of nature. Vanessa loved her sister, Mildred dearly and created a promise that the two of them will live and die together. Somehow, right after they became witches. Vanessa was getting all the attention from many villagers leaving Mildred in envy. Mildred finds out that she has no "place" to become a protector of the village and she decided to immerse herself in Dark Arts. Vanessa felt betrayed and was in denial after she found out that Mildred had become a dark witch. Vanessa changed and decided to become more focused on protecting her village and changing her sister's. Somehow, during the sisters' battle, Vanessa used the Banned Spell and killing Mildred, even though she never intended to do so. While still disgruntled by Mildred's betrayal, Vanessa felt ashamed of herself for using the spell to murder her, and has tried to hide it as much as possible so people won't use it ever again. Powers and Abilities Vanessa is considered to be the most powerful witch in the series. She has mastered every ability that a witch has and was able to used it in such immense strength. She demonstrated her ability by knocking out five vampires with just a simple snap. Category:Witches Category:White Witch Category:Ancestors Categorie:Characters Categorie:Females Categorie:Deceased Categorie:Minor Characters